Cinta Si Pinky
by Hime Hime Chan
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 4!/ Setelah bekalnya tidak diterima oleh Sasuke, Sakura tetap pantang menyerah. Dengan bantuan teman-temannya, ia berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. Oh, tidak! Sepertinya ada yang jadian duluan diantara mereka bertiga! Siapa pasangan tersebut? Dan peristiwa yang tak terduga terjadi!/ Slight Sakux(?)/ Mind to RnR, minna?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note :

Hai, minna... Ini adalah fict keduaku setelah _**Aishiteru**_** Sakura**. Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk **Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze **dan **Scy Momo Cherry**. Sebelumnya, makasih buat _aniki _yang sudah menunjukkan bagaimana caranya mem-_publish_ lewat _handphone_. _Doumo arigatou, aniki._ Dan inilah hasil karyaku...

Hime Hime Chan presented...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Si Pinky © Hime Hime Chan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Pair : SasuSaku, SaIno, NaruHina, and maybe other pair?

Warning : ide pasaran, terlalu simpel, alur kebutan, Sakura POV, typo, OOC, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, dan banyak ketidaksempurnaan lainnya dalam fict ini

Don't Like Don't Read

CHAPTER 1

Konoha adalah kota yang super sibuk. Dari pagi buta hingga tengah malam tak pernah berhenti. Seperti halnya di pagi ini. Pada jam 05.30 saja jalanan sudah sangat penuh dengan kendaraan. Pelajar, pegawai kantor, pedagang, dan orang-orang super sibuk lainnya sudah memenuhi jalan.

Banyak kulihat anak-anak seusiaku yang berpakaian sepertiku. Memakai topi kerucut dari karton, _nametag _dengan tali rafia sebagai kalungnya, tali sepatu yang berbeda warna, dan tas dari karung goni.

Kalian pasti sudah tau kan, apa yang akan dilakukan aku dan anak-anak yang lain? Ya, kami akan mengikuti kegiatan MOS untuk tingkat SMP. Dan aku akan melakukan kegiatan tersebut di _Konoha Junior High School_.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 12 tahun. Orang tuaku bernama Tatsuya Haruno dan Harumi Haruno. Sekian tentang diriku.

H_H_C

Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang _Konoha Junior High School._ Dan aku terkejut saat melihat mobil jazz berwarna biru donker melintas di depanku. Dan aku semakin dibuat terkejut lagi saat melihat seorang pemuda-bukan tapi pangeran yang sangat tampan, berambut raven, dan bermata onyx. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang tegolong 'sempurna'.

"_Forehead_!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena ada yang memanggilku. Aku pun membalikkan badanku. Ternyata yang memanggilku itu adalah si Ino-_pig_. 'Huh, mengganggu orang saja! Aku kan sedang memandang pangeranku!'

"_Forehead_! Kok tidak menjawab sih?!" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa sih, _pig_?" aku menjawab dengan malas. Dan aku pun membalik badanku lagi dan tidak melihat pangeranku yang tadi keluar dari mobilnya. 'Sial! Dasar Ino! Mengganggu saja. Hhh... semoga saja nanti aku bertemu dengannya lagi," batinku.

"Kau itu melamun terus sih, _Forehead_! Kenapa? Gugup ya?" pertanyaan Ino menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku-lagi.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Nanti kita terlambat," ucapku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo!" jawab Ino dengan mengamit lenganku. Dan kami pun memulai kegiatan MOS di sekolah.

H_H_C

Saat jam istirahat...

Aku sedang berjalan dengan Ino menuju lapangan untuk melakukan kegiatan MOS yang satu ini, yaitu meminta tanda tangan dari pengurus pengurus OSIS. Dan aku paling benci itu! 'Yang benar saja! Kita ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu! Bukan memperlakukan OSIS seperti layaknya artis yang harus diminta tanda tangan!' batinku.

"_Forehead_! Lihat! Ada OSIS yang sedang berjalan sendiri! Sepertinya dia baru keluar dari kelasnya. Ayo, kita kesana!" ajak Ino dan langsung menarikku ke tempat pengurus OSIS yang sedang berjalan sendiri di depan kami.

'Oh, tidak! _Kami-sama_! Dia seperti pangeran yang kulihat tadi! Tapi sepertinya rambutnya berbeda ya? Apa aku salah lihat? Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku akan memeriksanya,' pikirku. Saat Ino memanggilnya dan berbalik arah, aku berharap itu adalah dia-pangeranku. Tapi...

Tenyata orang yang berbeda.

'Hhh... padahal tadi aku sudah bersemangat. Hah! Dasar pemberi harapan palsu!' batinku kesal sendiri.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum kepada kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dan yang membuat aku tercengang adalah saat melihat wajah Ino tersipu. 'Wah, sepertinya ada cinta pada pandangan pertama nih!'

"A-ano, apakah kami boleh meminta tanda tanganmu, _senpai_?" tanya Ino malu-malu lengkap dengan wajah tersipunya. Kalau melihat Ino seperti ini, aku jadi ingat dengan teman baru kami yang bernama Hinata seperti ini saat didatangi oleh Naruto _senpai_. Hihihi... ingin aku tertawa tapi kutahan karena masih ada senpai di depan kami.

Lama dia menjawab dan akhirnya...

"Tentu saja." Dia langsung mengambil buku yang kami pegang dan menuliskan tanda tangannya.

"Ini. Oh iya, nama kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku Saku-"

"Sai."

Ucapanku terpotong oleh seseorang di belakang kami. 'Heh, tidak tau kah dia kalau aku sedang bicara?!' aku pun membalik tubuhku dan terkejut melihat pangeranku ada di depan mata dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus saat dia berjalan mendekat. Sayangnya, ia malah melewatiku dan menegur _senpai_ yang dipanggil Sai tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lembut pada mereka."

"Tapi, Sasuke berikan kemudahan pada mereka bisa kan?"

'Ah! Ternyata namanya Sasuke! Ahh... Sasuke-_kun_~'

"Hn."

"Ya sudah. Aku ke lapangan dulu ya, ketua," jawab Sai dengan nada menggoda dan senyumannya yang khas. Sasuke hanya mendelik sebagai jawaban.

"_Sen-senpai_, tunggu aku!" Ino pun menyusul Sai _senpai_ yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Tapi sebelum itu, dia membungkukkan badan dan hanya dibalas "Hn," oleh Sasuke.

Aku yang masih terpesona dengan ketampanan serta kesempurnaan Sasuke _senpai_, hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah _blushing_.

"Heh, _Pinky_!"

'Hah? Apa dia bilang? _Pinky_? Siapa yang dia panggil?'

"Hei. Kau itu tuli ya?" perintahnya entah pada siapa itu. Setelah aku sadar ternyata dia memanggilku, aku langsung tersadar dari keterpesonaanku dan langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Aku reflek mundur satu langkah dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kenapa kau mundur?" tanyanya.

"A-aku?" jawabku dengan gagap dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn."

"Ke-kena... pa?" tanyaku dengan masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau tidak menyusul temanmu?" tanyanya dan membuat aku sadar kalau ternyata Ino sudah pergi dengan Sai _senpai_. Itu artinya, disini hanya aku berdua dengannya.

"Ah, iya. Ta-tapi se-be-belum i-itu, bo-boleh-kah a-aku min-minta tan-tanda tanganmu?" tanyaku dengan gagap.

"Hn. Kemarikan," perintahnya sambil menunjuk bukuku. Setelah selesai, dia langsung meninggalkanku sendiri di koridor sekolah tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hah, tidak makan siang deh. Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Hihihi... ternyata namanya Sasuke Uchiha dan dia Ketua OSIS. Jadi tidak sabar untuk upacara pulang sekolah nanti," pikirku dan langsung berbalik arah menuju kelasku.

To Be Continue

Author's Note :

Gomen, minnaaaaa... pendek banget buat cerita multichap.

Takut para readers bosan.

Untuk fict "_**Aishiteru**_** Sakura**", aku minta maaf ya...

Kebanyakan typo karena aku memang tidak ahli dalam mengetik dengan tanda baca yang tepat.

Kalau di fict itu pairingnya hanya SasuSaku, disini aku usahain slight other pairing, seperti NaruHina dan SaIno. Juga alurnya aku usahain stabil.

Gomen buat **Scy Momo Cherry** ya... Aku gak jadi publish yang oneshoot. Semoga kau mau memaafkanku dan memeberi review pada fictku ini.

Fict ini sekali lagi aku persembahkan kepada **Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze** dan **Scy Momo Cherry.**

Semoga kalian suka

Yosh, ditunggu tanggapan dari para readers lewat review.

RnR or CnC, minna?

Keep or delete?

Signed,

Hime Hime Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chap :

"Ah, iya. Ta-tapi se-be-belum i-itu, bo-boleh-kah a-aku min-minta tan-tanda tanganmu?" tanyaku dengan gagap.

"Hn. Kemarikan," perintahnya sambil menunjuk bukuku. Setelah selesai, dia langsung meninggalkanku sendiri di koridor sekolah tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hah, tidak makan siang deh. Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Hihihi... ternyata namanya Sasuke Uchiha dan dia Ketua OSIS. Jadi tidak sabar untuk upacara pulang sekolah nanti," pikirku dan langsung berbalik arah menuju kelasku.

Hime Hime Chan presented

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Si Pinky © Hime Hime Chan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Pair : SasuSaku, SaIno, NaruHina, and maybe other pair?

Warning : ide pasaran, terlalu simpel, alur kebutan, typo, OOC, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, dan banyak ketidaksempurnaan lainnya dalam fict ini

**Don't Like Don't Read**

CHAPTER 2

INO POV

Bel sekolah sudah kembali berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa istirahat sudah selesai. 'Huh~ dasar bel tidak berperikebendaan! Aku kan baru saja sampai di lapangan bersama Sai _senpai_! Kok sudah berbunyi sih?!' batinku, mengeluh.

"Sai _senpai_," panggilku, dan dia pun berbalik.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanyanya dengan senyum tertera di wajah tampannya. Ahh~ senyuman itu!

"Err... tidak jadi _senpai._ Aku permisi ke kelas dulu," jawabku sambil membalikkan badan.

NORMAL POV

Ino pun kembali ke kelasnya. Sai yang masih berada di lapangan sekolah hanya berdiri memandang punggung Ino yang sudah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ckckck... gadis yang lucu," gumam Sai. Ternyata Sai sudah tertarik dengan Ino saat Ino meminta tanda tangannya -dengan Sakura tentunya-.

Akhirnya, Ino sampai di kelas dan menemukan Sakura dan teman barunya a.k.a Hinata sedang duduk di bangku masing masing yang berada di ujung kelas sebelah kanan dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap lapangan sekolah.

"_Forehead_! Hinata-_chan_!" sapa Ino sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ck, kenapa kau lama sekali, _Pig_? Dan kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku dengan Sasuke-_senpai_?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berdua saja dengannya di koridor itu. Dari melihat mukamu yang memerah saja aku tahu kau menyukainya," jawab Ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya, tanda kalau dia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan ringan.

"Ssst... jangan keras keras, _Pig_! Nanti banyak orang yang tahu!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah dan suara yang keras.

"Pe-pelankan suaramu, Sakura-_chan_. Nanti semakin banyak orang yang melihat ke arah kita," sahut Hinata dengan nadanya yang lirih juga lembut.

Sontak Sakura dan Ino langsung melihat ke sekeliling kelas yang menatap mereka -terutama Sakura- yang membuat gadis itu membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka.

"Ini semua gara gara kau, _Pig_!" sahut Sakura dengan _death glare_-nya ke arah Ino, dengan suara yang dipelankan tentunya.

"Apa?! Salahku? Enak saja kau!" dengus Ino kesal karena dia disalahkan.

"Ber-berhenti," lerai Hinata.

Tiba tiba pintu kelas mereka dibuka dan muncullah 3 pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, dan Sai Shimura.

3 pemuda itu langsung membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening dan membuat para siswi di kelas 1-1 itu berdecak kagum.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa OSIS yang akan memasuki kelas mereka adalah pangeran impian mereka.

"Selamat siang semuanya," sapa Sai dengan senyumannya yang membuat kesan ramah pada dirinya.

"Selamat siang, _senpai_," jawab murid kelas 1-1 serempak.

"Maaf, tadi pagi kami tidak bisa hadir di kelas ini jadi hanya Naruto yang datang," ucap Sai dengan senyumannya-lagi.

"Hari ini kami yang akan memberikan materi kepada kalian untuk kegiatan MOS yang akan diadakan untuk 2 hari ke depan," lanjut Sasuke.

"Heh, Teme! Kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu dulu? Kalau aku sih sudah," sela Naruto.

"Jangan memanggilku Teme, Dobe," jawab Sasuke sambil men-_death glare_ Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Sai Shimura. Aku wakil ketua OSIS di Konoha JHS ini. Sedangkan yang di tengah ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha, menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di Konoha JHS," sela Sai cepat sebelum ada adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan setelah itu, mereka bedua a.k.a Sai dan Naruto, minus Sasuke yang duduk diam di bangku guru menjelaskan tentang materi kegiatan MOS. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, 3 perempuan yang berada di ujung kanan kelas memandang mereka dengan wajah merah dan memuja.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu lebih dulu dari teman temannya, hanya memandang jengkel dengan 3 sosok itu. Terutama si Pinky yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kau-terlihat-lezat. Oh, betapa jengkelnya pemuda es ini.

Ia mendelik ke arah si Pinky dan dibalas dengan dia menundukkan kepalanya. 'Gadis aneh,' batinnya.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Siswa siswi Konoha JHS keluar dari gedung sekolah dan langsung berjalan ke lapangan untuk upacara penutupan kegiatan MOS hari ini.

Di sisi lapangan, ada 3 anak perempuan yang berbaris sambil menunggu kepala sekolah mereka a.k.a Tsunade Senju untuk memberikan sambutan sekaligus membuka acara ini.

"Huft... lama sekali ya, Pig," keluh Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hhh~ kau tidak sabaran sekali," jawab Ino.

"_Shut up, Pig_. Aku lelah hari ini dan ingin cepat pulang," balas Sakura dengan raut kesal ditambah bosan karena menunggu acara ini dimulai.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_.. Ino-_chan_.." Akhirnya Hinata pun melerai pertengkaran antara dua sahabat ini.

Dan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Kepala sekolah mereka diikuti oleh 2 pemuda berjalan ke depan barisan. Ketika sampai, Tsunade pun memulai upacara penutupan ini. Selama Tsunade berbica di depan, mata Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa lepas dari dua sosok yang berada di samping Tsunade. Dan tampaknya bukan mereka saja yang melakukan hal itu, tapi juga siswi-siswi peserta MOS lainnya.

"Hei, _Forehead_! Sepertinya kita mempunyai banyak saingan ya?" bisik Ino kepada Sakura di depannya.

"Diamlah, _Pig_. Aku sedang memandangi pangeran pujaanku di depan sana!" jawab Sakura –dengan berbisik juga tentunya-.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau banyak siswi lainnya yang melihat ke arah mereka?"

"Kau serius, _Pig_? Wah, berarti kita harus menyusun strategi agar kita bisa mendapatkan pujaan hati kita, _Pig_."

"Caranya?"

"Mulai dari... mendekati mereka dengan gaya tarik kita. Yeah!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang keras bahkan sampai terdengar ke telinga Tsunade yang sedang berpidato.

"Kamu yang disana. Maju ke depan dan berdiri disini," perintah Tsunade dengan tersenyum tetapi bagi Sakura dan yang lainnya itu adalah senyum yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun maju ke depan. Tetapi sebelum itu dia mendengar Ino berbisik "Rencana bagus, Saku. Kita mulai langkah ini besok," dan dengan itu Sakura menyeringai karena ucapan sahabatnya.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author's Note :

Minnaaaa~ gomen ne... kalau updatenya kelamaan... *siapa yang nunggu?* #pundung

Aku udah usaha buat panjangin, tapi tetap gak bisa #pundung di pojokan

Ini udah mendetail belum? Lalu lalu, typo-nya udah sedikit kan? Penulisannya rapi gak? *banyak nanya* #dor

Disini ada SaIno lho~ NaruHina-nya ditunggu dulu ya? Aku bingung soalnya mau buat mereka ketemunya gimana. Ada yang punya ide? #plak

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

RnR or CnC, minna?

Signed,

Hime Hime Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chap :

"Hei, _Forehead_! Sepertinya kita mempunyai banyak saingan ya?" bisik Ino kepada Sakura di depannya.

"Diamlah, _Pig_. Aku sedang memandangi pangeran pujaanku di depan sana!" jawab Sakura –dengan berbisik juga tentunya-.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau banyak siswi lainnya yang melihat ke arah mereka?"

"Kau serius, _Pig_? Wah, berarti kita harus menyusun strategi agar kita bisa mendapatkan pujaan hati kita, _Pig_."

"Caranya?"

"Mulai dari... mendekati mereka dengan gaya tarik kita. Yeah!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang keras bahkan sampai terdengar ke telinga Tsunade yang sedang berpidato.

"Kamu yang disana. Maju ke depan dan berdiri disini," perintah Tsunade dengan tersenyum tetapi bagi Sakura dan yang lainnya itu adalah senyum yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun maju ke depan. Tetapi sebelum itu dia mendengar Ino berbisik "Rencana bagus, Saku. Kita mulai langkah ini besok," dan dengan itu Sakura menyeringai karena ucapan sahabatnya.

* * *

Hime Hime Chan presented

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Si Pinky © Hime Hime Chan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Pair : SasuSaku, SaIno, NaruHina, and maybe other pair?

Warning : Multichapter, AU, deskripsi sedikit, dialog yang lumayan banyak, alur cepat, OOC, typo, dan lain lain

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it, guys**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

NORMAL POV

"Kukuruyukkkkkkkk..." begitulah suara ayam untuk memulai harinya pada pagi ini. Tetapi suara ayam itu tidak ampuh untuk membangunkan peran utama kita. Dan setelah suara ayam, terdengarlah suara alarm, "Kringggggg...". Dan lihat apa yang terjadi... Peran utama kita tidak bangun juga. Dia masih terlelap di alam mimpinya yang sepertinya indah. Setelah suara ayam dan alarm tadi, terdengarlah suara... "Sakura... bangun! Sudah pagi!" ibu Sakura yang sedang membangunkan anaknya dari lantai bawah. Dan lihat lagi apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, Sakura merespon!

"Ngghh..." gumamnya, sambil mengucek kedua matanya sambil menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Setelah itu dia bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Hanya duduk sebentar, lalu dia berdiri dan mengambil handuknya yang digantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan terdengarlah suara gemericik air dari sana.

"Sakura, apakah kau sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" tanya ibu Sakura, Harumi Haruno. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang mematut diri di depan kaca. Dengan seragam sekolah dan perlengkapan MOS yang sudah melekat pada tubuhnya. Harumi menghampiri anaknya yang sedang menyemprotkan parfum di tubuhnya. Sakura melirik _kaa-san_nya yang sudah berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah, _Kaa-san_," jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan parfumnya di meja rias.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu _Kaa-san_ tunggu kamu di ruang makan ya."

Setelah berkata begitu, Harumi keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura yang masih berada di depan kaca, menampilkan senyum cerianya dan berkata "Ini adalah hari pertama perjuanganku. _Ganbatte, Sakura_!" sambil mengangkat tinju kanannya ke atas.

"Sakura berangkat dulu ya, _Kaa-san_. _Jaa_~" pamit Sakura pada ibunya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Saat sedang di jalan, Sakura berpikir 'Bagaimana ya MOS hari ini? Apakah aku akan disuruh ini itu oleh panitia MOS? Kalau dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ sih, tidak apa-apa. Hihihi...'

Saat sedang asik melamun ria, Sakura dikagetkan dengan tepukan di bahunya. "Dor!" seru orang itu yang mengagetkan Sakura. Saat Sakura menghadap ke belakang, ternyata...

"Ino-_pig_! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat jantung orang mau meledak!" seru Sakura marah kepada Ino, yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau jangan marah dong, _Forehead_! Aku kan cuma bercanda. Huh!" ucap Ino yang pura pura ngambek.

"Hhh~ ya sudah. Eh, Ino. Kau tidak lupa kan tentang rencana kita kemarin?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" balas Ino sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dramatis.

"Bagus, Ino! Kau membawanya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk Sai-_senpai_ yang khusus kubuatkan hanya untuknya. Hehe..." Oh, ternyata rencana mereka hari ini untuk mendekati _senpai-senpai_ itu dengan membuatkan bekal. Rencana yang bagus.

"Oke. Nanti istirahat kita akan pergi mencari mereka dan memberikan bekal ini," setelah berbicara begitu, Sakura menutup perbincangan ini dengan Ino dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju _Konoha Junior High School._

* * *

H_H_C

Koridor saat pagi hari memang selalu sepi. Apalagi saat masih jam 06 pagi. Hanya sedikit yang berlalu lalang disini karena belum semua siswa/i di koridor itu kosong, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belokan kanan menuju koridor ini. Hinata membawa buku-buku yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan dan berjalan di koridor itu. Karena tumpukan buku yang lumayan banyak, pandangannya jadi terhalang dan tidak sengaja menubruk orang yang ada di depannya. Dan terdengarlah suara "Buk!" yang keras. Hinata, orang itu, dan buku-bukunya jatuh di lantai. Orang itu langsung melenguh dengan suara keras. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan memungut buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Hinata yang masih belum menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya sedang mengulurkan tangannya sambil memegang buku-bukunya, masih mengusap-ngusap bokongnya. Saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah tangan yang terulur di depannya, dia mendongak dan mendapati pujaan hatinya, Naruto Namikaze sedang mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya! Wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan ingin pingsan, tapi ia tahan. Agak lama, akhirnya Hinata menyambut uluran itu dan segera membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"_Go-gomen, senpai_. Sa-saya tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat pada Naruto. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata...

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Lagipula aku juga salah karena berdiri di tengah jalan. Oh iya, sepertinya kau anak kelas 1-1 ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Na-nama saya, Hinata Hyuuga, Namikaze-_senpai_," jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang masih _blushing_ yang membuat dia semakin cantik dan imut.

Naruto yang melihat itu jadi ikutan _blushing_ dan menggaruk pipinya dengan salah tingkah. '_Imut_,' pikirnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja 'Naruto'. 'Naruto-_kun_' juga boleh. Hehe..." ucap Naruto santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-apa, tidak apa-apa? Maksudku... ano..." jawab Hinata gugup dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hahaha... biasa saja. Jangan terlalu gugup. Oh iya, ini bukumu. Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kau menabrak orang lain lagi," nasihat Naruto dan berlalu pergi dari sini.

Hinata lalu berbalik menatap Naruto dan berucap, "_A-arigatou, Naruto-kun_..." seru Hinata lumayan keras dan terdengar sampai telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya dan terus berjalan sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik tikungan. Agak lama Hinata memandangi tikungan itu, lalu dia berjalan lagi melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Naruto-_kun_... / "Hinata-_chan_..." gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

* * *

H_H_C

Saat ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dinantikan siswa/i selain jam pulang, yaitu jam istirahat. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata masih berada di bangku mereka sambil memegang bekal di bawah meja. Mereka melihat ke arah tiga pemuda yang ada disana yang sedang bercakap-cakap ria. Karena di kelas ini hanya ada mereka berenam, jadi suasana semakin menegang bagi Sakura, Ino, dan juga Hinata. Kenapa? Karena mereka akan memberikan bekal kepada pujaan hati masing-masing. Mereka pun secara kompak menggeser bangku mereka yang menimbulkan bunyi "Kriettt..." lalu maju dengan serempak. Saat sampai di depan _senpai_ mereka yang juga sedang menatap mereka, mereka meneguk air liur sekali lalu...

"_Senpai_, ini bekal untukmu!" seru mereka kompak kepada _senpai_ masing-masing. Reaksi yang diberikan senpai mereka adalah kaget untuk Naruto, senyum untuk Sai, dan tatapan datar dari pangeran es kita, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai lalu mengambil kotak bekal milik Ino dan membukanya. Setelah melihat isinya, Sai menatap Ino dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan mengajak Ino untuk makan bersama di atap sekolah. Ino yang mendapatkan respon sangat bagus dari _senpai_-nya, mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sai dan Ino sudah pergi juga ikut-ikutan pergi dengan mengajak Hinata yang sudah memerah mukanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Oh, tidak. Sepertinya Sakura akan mendapatkan hasil yang buruk kali ini. Karena Sasuke sama sekali belum meresponnya. Sakura akhirnya berdiri tegak dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"_Se-senpai_, ini bekal untukmu. Ambillah," ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan bekalnya lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih tidak merespon. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke merespon juga. Diambilnya kotak bekal Sakura dan dibukanya kotak bekal itu. 'Dilihat dari bentuknya sih ini sepertinya enak. Tapi, ada yang kurang,' inner Sasuke meneliti bekal itu.

"Tidak mau. Tidak ada tomatnya," tolak Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan menyodorkan bekal itu kembali ke tangan pemiliknya. Ya, yang kurang itu adalah tomat. Sasuke tidak akan bisa makan tanpa tomat. Sakura yang dijawab seperti itu hanya menatap _senpai_-nya tidak percaya dan menahan tangisannya.

"O-oh, begitu. Baiklah, _senpai_. Ka-kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan bekal yang banyak tomatnya untuk Sasuke-_senpai_ besok," ucap Sakura sambil menerima bekalnya itu.

"Hn. Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya," jawab Sakura berusaha menampilkan senyum cerianya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kelas. Saat Sakura sudah tidak ada, Sasuke bergumam...

"Hhh... menjengkelkan."

Setiap usaha tidak selalu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tetapi jika kita berusaha terus menerus pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan bukan?

To be Continue

* * *

Balasan review untuk yang gak login :

Fishy ELF :

ini udah aku panjangin. makasih udah review ^^ RnR lagi?

**Thanks to the lonely keybearer, akasuna no ei-chan, Fishy ELF**

* * *

Author's Note :

Gimana? Gimana? Yang ini alurnya pas kan? Deskripsinya juga lumayan kan? Typo? Juga, udah kupanjangin nih, hehe :D

Maaf kalau masih tidak memuaskan :'( Aku memang lagi ada masalah *siapa peduli?*

Aku sudah berusaha. Maaf kalau feel gak kerasa apalagi pas adegan Naruhina dan Sasusaku *pundung*

Sepertinya disini kata 'senpai' itu banyak banget ya ==a

Aku masih butuh saran, kritik, dan kata-kata kalian untuk melanjutkan fict ini

Mind to Review, Concrit, atau Flame? ;)

Love and Hug,

Hime Hime Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chap :

"_Se-senpai_, ini bekal untukmu. Ambillah," ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan bekalnya lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih tidak merespon. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke merespon juga. Diambilnya kotak bekal Sakura dan dibukanya kotak bekal itu. 'Dilihat dari bentuknya sih ini sepertinya enak. Tapi, ada yang kurang,' inner Sasuke meneliti bekal itu.

"Tidak mau. Tidak ada tomatnya," tolak Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan menyodorkan bekal itu kembali ke tangan pemiliknya. Ya, yang kurang itu adalah tomat. Sasuke tidak akan bisa makan tanpa tomat. Sakura yang dijawab seperti itu hanya menatap _senpai_-nya tidak percaya dan menahan tangisannya.

"O-oh, begitu. Baiklah, _senpai_. Ka-kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan bekal yang banyak tomatnya untuk Sasuke-_senpai_ besok," ucap Sakura sambil menerima bekalnya itu.

"Hn. Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya," jawab Sakura berusaha menampilkan senyum cerianya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kelas. Saat Sakura sudah tidak ada, Sasuke bergumam...

"Hhh... menjengkelkan."

Hime Hime Chan presented

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Si Pinky © Hime Hime Chan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Pair : SasuSaku, SaIno, NaruHina, slight NejiSaku

Warning : Multichapter, AU, deskripsi sedikit, dialog yang lumayan banyak, alur cepat, OOC, typo, dan lain lain

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it, guys **

CHAPTER 4

NORMAL POV

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... Sasuke-_senpai_~" tangis seorang gadis di bangku yang terdapat di halaman belakang sekolah. Siapa gadis itu? Oh, ternyata dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Kenapa gadis ini bisa ada disini? Jawabannya adalah karena tidak ada tempat lain selain halaman belakang sekolah untuk menumpahkan tangisannya. Karena kalau dia pergi ke atap, pasti ia akan bertemu Sai dan Ino yang sedang berduaan. Dia tidak mau melihat itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang dan menutup matanya. Dia kaget, tentu saja. Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Neji Hyuuga – yang baru ia ketahui sebagai sepupu Hinata, sekaligus kakak kelasnya di sekolah- sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Hai, Sakura. Kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu? Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir lho," tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumnya.

"Hehehe... maaf, Neji. Aku tadi sedang menikmati angin sejuk disini," jawab Sakura berbohong. Kenapa Sakura tidak memanggil Neji dengan sebutan '_senpai_'? Karena mereka ini sudah akrab dari dulu. Neji adalah teman satu SD-nya.

"Lalu kenapa pipimu sembab?" ucap Neji curiga. Untuk ukuran gadis ceria seperti Sakura, tidak mungkin menangis jika masalah itu hanya masalah kecil. 'Pasti dia sedang dalam masalah besar,' pikir Neji.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura langsung menghapus air mata yang masih ada di pipinya.

"Katakan saja. Aku takkan mengatakan pada siapa pun. Kita sudah berteman dari dulu, kan?" Neji berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang dagu, berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hmm... baiklah. Tapi sepulang sekolah saja ya. Sebentar lagi kan istirahat berakhir," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya dan pada saat yang bersamaan bel tanda istirahat berakhir segera berbunyi.

"Aa. _Wakata_. Kutunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, oke?" ucap Neji dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura langsung berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah. Neji yang masih di tempat semula masih memandang punggung Sakura dengan tatapan kasih sayang. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Neji sudah lama menyukai gadis tersebut, bahkan Hinata sekalipun.

H_H_C

SAKURA POV

Aku sedang duduk di bangku kelasku dan dikelilingi oleh Ino dan Hinata. Mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, sedangkan aku melamun tak mendengarkan mereka. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan Sasuke-_senpai_.

'Apa aku harus menyerah karena ditolak seperti tadi?' Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kalau aku mau mendapatkannya, aku harus terus berjuang. Ditolak seperti itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Toh, ada peribahasa yang mengatakan "Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian," jadi, ditolak sekali, dua kali, atau berkali-kali pasti suatu saat akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan!

Aku kembali bersemangat dan mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas. Sesuai perkataanku tadi pada Sasuke-_senpai_, aku akan membuatkannya bekal dengan tomat yang banyak dan tentunya enak. Lihat saja! Hahaha...

Disaat aku sedang berpikir seperti apa bekal yang akan aku buat besok, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Sai-_senpai_ dan Ino-_pig_ juga Naruto-_senpai_ dan Hinata. Tadi kan mereka pergi saat aku menyerahkan bekalku. 'Apa saja ya, yang mereka lakukan?'

Saat aku ingin bertanya pada mereka, aku baru sadar bahwa semua sudah duduk pada tempatnya. Ternyata Sasuke-_senpai_, Naruto-_senpai_, dan Sai-_senpai_ sudah datang. 'Hah?! Datang?! Oh, tidak! Bagaimana aku harus bersikap?' Aku melihatnya melirik ke arahku dengan wajah datarnya. Huh, dia membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan para _senpai_.

SASUKE POV

Aku terus memperhatikan gadis yang tadi memberikan bekalnya padaku –tetapi kutolak- dengan tatapan datar khasku. Sebenarnya sudah biasa gadis-gadis memperlakukanku seperti itu, _fangirls_. Tapi ada yang menarik darinya. Rambutnya, mungkin? 'Hei, sangat jarang orang mempunyai rambut seperti itu kan? Dicat juga sepertinya tak mungkin," apa pun itu, aku tak peduli. Tapi pandanganku tetap terarah padanya.

Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya dari awal kami –aku, _Dobe_, dan Sai- masuk kelas ini sampai sekarang. Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Ups, aku bilang aku tak peduli.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang tersampir di pegelangan tangan kiriku. 'Hm... 15 menit lagi,' kemudian aku menatap seisi kelas dan berkata, "Bereskan barang-barang kalian," ucapku singkat, padat, dan –sepertinya- jelas.

Aku mendengar Naruto memprotes, "Hei! Aku masih menjelaskan materi, _Teme_!" Aku menatapnya memberikan _death glare_ dan dia pun membalikkan tatapannya dariku.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Aku pun berdiri dan mengucapkan salam singkat –untuk kesopanan- dan dibalas dengan salam dan bungkukkan badan dari mereka.

Setelah aku keluar, aku langsung berjalan diikuti Sai dan Naruto menuju ke ruang OSIS. Saat perjalanan menuju kesana, Naruto dan Sai asyik berbincang-bincang tentang gadis yang tadi memberikan bekal untuk mereka. Berisik dan norak, menurutku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya padaku, "Heh, _Teme_! Tadi bekalnya enak tidak?" 'Bekal? Bekal yang mana? Aku tidak menerima bekal dari siapa pun. Oh, aku tahu maksudnya.'

"Aku tidak menerimanya," ucapku singkat.

"Ugh! Tega sekali kau, _Teme_! Padahal dia manis lho.. Tapi lebih manis Hinata-_chan_ pastinya," ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan pujian. 'Tunggu, maksudnya Hinata teman si _Pinky_ itu? Sejak kapan mereka dekat?'

"Tidak, Naruto. Yang manis dan cantik itu, _Barbie-girl_," bantah Sai. 'Eh! _Barbie-girl_?! Ah, pasti teman si _Pinky_ yang satunya. Tapi... mereka... bagaimana bisa?'

"Eh, Sai. Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan mereka pacar kita? Maksudku, kau dengan _Barbie-girl_mu dan aku dengan Hinata-_chan_?" usul Naruto.

"Kau telat, Naruto. Aku sudah jadian dengannya tadi," balas Sai dan seketika itu membuat Naruto juga aku yang berada di depan mereka terkejut. Bedanya, aku hanya membelalakkan mata dan berbalik sedangkan Naruto berteriak dengan lebaynya.

"Kau? Jadian dengannya?" tanyaku memastikan kepada Sai, tentunya. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Sai.

"Kau curang! Kalau seperti itu, aku juga akan menembak Hinata tadi," ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Hh... sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan jalannya," ucapku kemudian dan melanjutkan jalanku diikuti Sai dan Naruto. 'Mereka pasti tidak akan fokus hari ini, esok, dan selanjutnya,' pasrahku.

H_H_C

NORMAL POV

Suasana kamar Hinata Hyuuga saat ini sedang ramai karena ada 3 tamu yang datang, yaitu Neji, Sakura, dan Ino. Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Itu karena saat Neji menunggu Sakura di gerbang, Sakura datang bersama Ino dan Hinata dan Sakura pun mengajak mereka juga.

Saat ini Hinata, Ino, dan juga Neji sedang berpikir mengenai rencana bagaimana Sakura bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Karena setelah Sakura menceritakan semuanya -dari dia menyukai Sasuke juga penolakan bekalnya-, semua langsung berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Kau dekati saja dia terus. Pasti nanti dia juga terbiasa dan akhirnya tertarik padamu," usul Ino dengan santai.

"A-aku setuju dengan Ino, Sakura-_chan_. Bersikaplah perhatian padanya," usul Hinata.

"Hm, teror saja dia," usul Neji dengan wajah serius sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"APA?! TEROR?!" ucap Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata bersamaaan. Tentu saja terkejut. Siapa sangka Neji yang dikenal orang yang lembut namun tegas dapat mengucapkan kata-kata yang ugh... kejam dan jahat?

"Kalian ini. Biasa saja. Lagipula kalau diteror kan lebih seru. Sakura juga bisa dekat dengan Sasuke kan?" jelas Neji kemudian.

"Benar juga sih. Tapi kalau dia tidak membalas sms dariku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, aku lumayan tahu tentangnya. Dia orang yang mudah tersulut emosi dan juga tidak suka dipermainkan. Jadi, pasti dibalas," jawab Neji.

"Lalu, nomornya? Siapa yang tahu nomor handphone Sasuke-_senpai_?" tanya Sakura, lagi.

"Aku sekelas dengannya. Tentu aku tahu nomornya. Ini, 08xxxxxxxxxx," jawab Neji –lagi- sambil menunjukkan layar _handphone_-nya yang menampilkan nomor Sasuke.

"Wah! Neji! Kau benar-benar teman yang bisa diandalkan!" ucap Sakura sambil mencatat nomor Sasuke. 'Hahaha... ini dia! Aku tahu harus mengirimkan sms apa padanya!' inner Sakura bersemangat.

Di dalam hati, Neji sebenarnya sangat tidak rela melakukan ini. Tapi, demi melihat senyum Sakura dia akan melakukan apa pun.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Ino berbunyi pertanda sms masuk. Matanya langsung berbinar melihat siapa pengirim sms itu. Sakura yang melihat Ino seperti itu menjadi penasaran lalu menyambar _handphone_ Ino. Saat melihat siapa pengirimnya, matanya langsung terbelalak dan menatap Ino terkejut sambil menatap tidak percaya.

"Ino! Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Sai-_senpai_? Ini kan baru 2 hari, Ino! 2 hari! Kenapa kau mencuri _start_?!" tanya Sakura beruntun. Hinata yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya lalu diam sambil mendengarkan apa yang Sakura dan Ino katakan. Toh, tanpa dia ikut bicara dia akan tahu, bukan?

"Dengar, Sakura. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sai-_kun_ yang menyatakan cintanya duluan padaku saat istirahat tadi. Jadi, aku tidak mencuri _start_," jelas Ino dengan berusaha tenang.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi..." Sakura masih tidak percaya sahabatnya mendahuluinya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ini sudah sore, lebih baik kuantar kau pulang," sela Neji sambil mengambil tasnya dan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Hinata, Ino aku pamit dulu ya," ucap Sakura lemas.

"Ba-baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Hinata lembut dengan senyumannya.

"Hati-hati ya, _Forehead_! Hahaha..." ucap Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kami pamit," setelah Neji berkata begitu, mereka keluar dari kamar dan pamit kepada ayah Hinata, dan langsung pergi dari sana menaiki _taxi_.

H_H_C

Tidak biasanya gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga ini melamun sambil berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak semalam dia jadi sering melamun. Dia melamunkan tentang hari ini. Hari dimana ia melihat terakhir kali Naruto akan berada di kelasnya karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir kegiatan MOS.

Ia berpikir, akankah ia akan sering bertemu Naruto lagi setelah ini? Akankah ia bisa memberikan bekal buatannya lagi kepada Naruto? Ia tak tahu. Apakah harus sekarang ia menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto? Huh, memikirkan hal itu terus menerus membuat ia pusing.

Hinata akan melamun seperti itu terus jika saja tidak ada Ino dan Sakura yang datang menghampirinya. Untung saja ia langsung sadar dari lamunannya, kalau tidak ia akan membuat Sakura dan Ino khawatir. Lalu ia menyapa teman-temannya yang baru datang itu.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman," sapa Hinata dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. Dan dibalas dengan ucapan 'Selamat pagi' juga dari mereka. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, mereka melangkah memasuki sekolah mereka. Mereka terus berjalan sambil membicarakan banyak hal yang tak penting. Karena asik dengan pembicaraan mereka, mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga menabrak orang yang ada di depan mereka. Atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan 3 orang. 3 orang itu adalah Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Brukkk!" Suara benda, tepatnya manusia yang terjatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan tidak elitnya di lantai koridor sekolah.

6 orang itu terjatuh dengan posisi yang berbeda beda. Seperti, Sai yang berada di bawah Ino dengan posisi berpelukan, Naruto dan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk dengan rok Hinata yang sedikit terangkat, dan... Sasuke dan Sakura yang dangan posisi... posisi... posisi berciuman. BER-CI-UM-AN! Dengan Sasuke yang berada di atas Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih shock tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka itu sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang. Terutama 4 orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi seperti itu, mereka pun sadar. Sasuke langsung bangun dari tubuh Sakura dan beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan teman-temannya. Malu mungkin?

Naruto dan Sai langsung menyusul Sasuke sedangkan Hinata dan Ino membantu Sakura bangun. Muka Sakura memerah menahan malu, senang, atau sedih mungkin? Kalau saja kejadiannya bukan seperti ini ia pasti akan memeluk Sasuke dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu, _senpai_," tapi situasinya berbeda 180̊. Akhirnya setelah mengatur napas, ia dan teman-temannya berjalan ke kelas mereka dengan diiringi tatapan sinis dari siswi-siswi yang berada disana. Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada berita besar di sekolah ini. Hhh~

H_H_C

Di ruang OSIS yang terletak di lantai 2 sekolah ini sedang dalam suasana tegang. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke Uchiha, sang ketua OSIS sedang dalam tahap berbahaya. Pasalnya kejadian beberapa menit lalu membuatnya malu sekaligus deg-degan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan, itu juga ciuman pertamanya. Masa ciuman pertamanya direbut dengan cara seperti ini sih? Tidak keren dan tidak romantis. 'Eh! Apa yang kupikirkan sih!' batinnya frustasi.

"Eh, _Teme_. Sudahlah. Toh, itu juga hanya kecelakaan. Tidak perlu dipikirkan," celetuk Naruto tiba tiba yang membuat Sasuke men-_death glare_nya. 'Tidak perlu dipikirkan katanya?' batin Sasuke geram.

"Iya, Sasuke. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kecelakaan tadi mungkin sebuah keberuntungan," kata Sai. 'Keberuntungan katanya? Mereka berdua sama saja. Mereka kan beruntung tabrakan dengan gadis yang mereka sukai,' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Karena sudah jenuh, frustasi, juga pusing akhirnya ia memilih untuk melihat ke jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50 dimana sepuluh menit lagi adalah bel tanda pelajaran dimulai.

Ia lalu membuka agendanya dan melihat catatan kegiatan MOS hari ini. Di agenda tersebut tercatat bahwa,

**Di hari ketiga ini, mereka akan melakukan MOS di luar kelas. Sebagai pembimbing, mereka akan memeriksa tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh murid-murid kelas 7 selama 2 hari ini dan juga memberikan mereka sedikit refreshing dengan bermain games bersama senpai pembimbing masing-masing.**

Ia menghela nafas, lalu menatap Naruto dan Sai yang sedang asyik berbicara dan berkata "Kita ke kelas sekarang," perintahnya. Naruto dan Sai saling berpandangan lalu mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa membimbing _Barbie-girl_," gumam Sai.

"Hari ini aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku, pasti," gumam Naruto menyuarakan tekadnya.

"Hari ini akan merepotkan," gumam Sasuke diakhiri dengan helaan nafasnya.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke membuka pintunya dan saat dibuka yang ia lihat adalah...

To Be Continue

Author's Note :

Ha-hai, minna... jangan marah sama Hime ya.. hehehe... ternyata chapter 4 ini plotnya jadi berubah bukan full SasuSaku tapi jadi slight slight gini hehe :D

Ya! Pokoknya Hime udah update dan semoga tidak mengecewakan walaupun pasti banyak yang kecewa #pundung

Kalau ceritanya masih sulit dimengerti karena bahasanya yang berbelit-belit silahkan berikan kritikannya ya

Thanks to reviewer :

**Asakura Ayaka, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, akasuna no ei-chan, Fishy ELF, yukarindha yoshikuni, Hatakeee**

Thanks for alert dan favorite :

**Sami haruchi 2, Scy Momo Cherry, Asakura Ayaka, AcaAzuka Yuri chan****, ****Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki****, selgaa, the lonely keybearer**

So, mind to review and concrit, guys? n_n

Signed,

Hime Hime Chan


End file.
